


always

by bloodymox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, finally wrote adam as the bottom he is, gay rights baybay, i write in all lowercase if ur new here, kyle is big top energy, no i do not accept constructive criticism, no one look at me, not beta read we die like men, this is so filthy like. adhsjdjrkrj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: no matter who adam sleeps with, he'll always be kyle's.





	always

**Author's Note:**

> if you came for a story with riveting plot and in-depth character work, you've come to the wrong place because this here is just straight-up porn lmao

kyle grabbed a fistful of hair and wrenched adam's head back until he met kyle's gaze. adam's ocean eyes were glazed over with lust and his pupils were dilated. his lips were red and kiss-swollen, and his chest was littered with scratches and hickeys. his cock was very obviously hard; its shape evident in his briefs, coupled with a small wet spot on the outside of the material. kyle looked down at adam, a carnivorous smile on his lips. adam whimpered.  
  
"you gonna be a good boy and suck me off," kyle asked, "or am i gonna have to make you?"  
  
adam whined. "please...i- i can be good. i wanna suck your cock."  
  
"do you, now? i don't know if i believe you."  
  
adam sucked in a breath as kyle ghosted a hand over his oversensitive dick. he looked up, big blue eyes filled with tears, and it took every ounce of restraint kyle had to not shove his cock down adam's throat right then and there. he released his grip on adam's hair and kissed him softly; a stark contrast to moments before. kyle ran a gentle hand over cole's cheek.  
  
"you ok, baby," he whispered.  
  
adam nodded. "i'm good. please don't stop."  
  
kyle grinned, running his hand through adam's hair and kissing his cheek. he planted open-mouthed kisses along adam's jaw and down his neck. kyle bent over and kissed down adam's chest and between his hipbones, purposely avoiding his cock. he sat up and ran a thumb over one of adam's nipples. adam shivered.   
  
"on your knees," kyle said. "i wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours."  
  
adam whimpered, then did as he was told. he crawled off the bed and got down on his knees, looking up at kyle to signal that he was ready. kyle took his cock in hand, hissing at how sensitive it was. adam inched forward, and kyle ran his cock across adam's lips, painting them with precum.  
  
"open up, princess," he said.  
  
adam obeyed, and kyle slowly pushed his dick into the tight heat of his mouth, groaning at the feeling. when kyle hit the back of his throat, adam moaned, and kyle almost lost it. he laced his hand through adam's hair once more and used it as leverage to slowly begin to fuck into cole's mouth. at that point, adam went slack jawed; he put his hands behind his back and let kyle use him however he wanted, and the sight of it alone was enough to almost make him lose it. kyle held adam's head still as he repeatedly thrusted into his mouth, reveling in the sight of tears on adam's cheeks and precum on his lips. when he felt himself getting close to coming, he yanked adam off his dick. he looked down at cole only to see a huge wet spot on the front of his briefs; adam must've come while he was sucking kyle off.   
  
"holy shit," kyle whispered. "did you even touch yourself?"  
  
adam looked up and shook his head, biting at his lip shyly. kyle wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss adam all over or fuck his brains out. he figured he could do both, in that order.  
  
"oh my god," said kyle. "come here, baby."  
  
kyle laid back on the bed, helping adam stand before pulling him down on top of him. kyle sat up, gently stroking adam's hair and kissing all over his face. adam leaned forward to get a better angle on kyle's mouth, but brushed against his still-hard dick. kyle shuddered, but tried to ignore it in favor of kissing adam softly everywhere he could reach. adam ground his hips forward again, this time, very much on purpose. kyle chuckled into adam's shoulder before giving it a quick kiss.   
  
"you wanna play that game, huh," he asked. "you already got your face fucked. now you want me in your ass?"  
  
adam gave kyle a grin that was way too smug for kyle's liking. "i know i can handle it. in fact, i'm already prepped."  
  
"you are not," kyle said, somewhat in disbelief.   
  
he slid the hand that was in adam's hair down his back and under his briefs, only to find that, yeah, adam's ass was slick with lube. he pressed his forefinger against adam's entrance, and it slid in with ease. kyle groaned.  
  
"oh my god," he said, breathless. "could you be any more perfect?"  
  
"i don't know," adam said. "take my underwear off and find out."

kyle flipped their positions so adam was spread out on the mattress beneath him. he slid adam's briefs down his thighs, and adam kicked them off. kyle leaned back and admired cole's naked body beneath him. though adam preferred bottoming (he insisted it was just because he was lazy, but kyle knew he just really liked being fucked), he has topped kyle two or three times in the past. kyle swore he would never forget the feeling of adam's cock buried in his ass; it was a good one. a perfect six inches with a few dark curls at the base. kyle gave it a few lazy strokes, bringing adam to full hardness once again. kyle slid his hands down and back up adam's thighs, ghosting a finger tip at his entrance. adam sucked in a breath.   
  
"kyle," he whined. "come on."  
  
"what's the magic word," kyle teased in a sing-song voice.  
  
"please," adam said. "kyle, plea-"  
  
adam's words were cut off by a loud moan as kyle immediately pushed two fingers into his ass. as he moved them in and out, he watched adam's features for any signs of pain, which he found none. he scissored his fingers a couple times, then added a third finger. adam whined and bucked his hips up wildly, causing a smile to spread over kyle's face.  
  
"i think you're ready, huh," he cooed, kissing adam's toned stomach and his hipbones. "you wanna turn over for me, baby?"  
  
adam nodded, using shaking arms to help flip himself over onto his stomach. kyle gently slid his hands over adam's shoulders and down his back. he paused to admire adam's ass. over the past few months, it had grown a bit in size, which didn't go unnoticed by kyle; or the rest of the undisputed era, for that matter. when any of them got the chance, they would give it a light slap or a squeeze, which adam didn't mind in the slightest. kyle removed his hands completely before bringing one down hard across adam's ass, drawing a loud, obscene moan from the nxt champion.  
  
"adam," said kyle, feigning shock. "you never told me you liked being spanked."  
  
"shut up," adam groaned. "just- do it again."  
  
kyle smacked adam's ass once more, harder this time, and the sound that left cole's lips nearly had o'reilly shooting off. after one more firm hand, coupled with another moan from adam, kyle couldn't stand it any longer. he spit in his hand and slicked up his cock, hissing at how sensitive it was. he teased the tip of his dick against adam's entrance, sending a shiver down cole's spine.   
  
"when's the last time you were fucked," kyle asked.  
  
"three days ago," adam said breathlessly. "full sail locker room."  
  
kyle hummed, slowly pressing the head of his cock into adam. "by who?"  
  
"johnny," adam whined. "he- it was good. he's so good."  
  
"yeah," kyle said. "johnny's good. i might have to watch you two sometime. i wanna know what your pretty mouth looks like around someone else's cock."  
  
adam moaned as kyle eased the rest of his cock into him; pausing to give adam a chance to adjust. kyle pulled halfway out, then pressed forward once more, drawing a sigh from adam. he slowly fucked into adam for a few moments; sweet praise spilling from his lips as he did.  
  
"you're so beautiful," he said softly. "you're always so good for me. my good boy."  
  
a high-pitched whine left adam's lips at the sound of the nickname. kyle always knew adam was a sucker for praise. he leaned down and kissed at adam's shoulder.  
  
"god, adam, i can't wait to ruin you," kyle said lowly. "gonna fuck you so hard that you can't do leg day for like a week."  
  
adam made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan, then pressed back against kyle's cock, urging for more.  
  
"kyle," adam whined. "please. just- fuck me, please."  
  
"since you asked so nicely."  
  
kyle gripped adam's hips and began to fuck into him at a brutal pace; the sound of skin-on-skin echoing off the walls of kyle's bedroom. as he fucked into him, kyle wrenched adam back by his hair, leaning over his shoulder and whispering into his ear.  
  
"god if the boys could see you now," kyle said lowly. "lying on your stomach, begging for my cock. who would've thought that adam cole was such a slut."

adam whined, grinding his hips down into the sheets to give some friction to his neglected cock.  
  
"oh, no," kyle said. "you already came tonight, and i still haven't. you don't get to cum again until after i do. understood?"  
  
adam was panting, his back rising and fallling with every labored breath. he said nothing, instead opting to nod. a wolfish grin overtook kyle's features unbeknownst to adam. kyle pulled out of adam completely.   
  
"turn over," kyle said, much less kindly than last time.  
  
adam rolled over onto his back, and kyle put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. adam was already too far gone to really kiss back, so he just opened his mouth and let kyle do all the work. kyle broke the kiss, giving adam a peck on the tip of his nose as he realigned his cock to adam's hole. he pressed in with little warning, causing adam to cry out.   
  
"fuck," kyle whispered. "you okay?"  
  
adam looked up at kyle, ocean eyes cloudy and brimmed with tears. his pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flushed. adam bit his lip, a small smile on his face. he nodded. kyle sighed.  
  
"okay, good," he said, kissing under adam's jaw. "you ready?"  
  
adam nodded, and kyle immediately shoved the rest of his cock in. adam threw his head back and moaned, giving kyle the chance to nip and suck at his throat. he sucked a dark hickey right underneath adam's jawline, reveling in adam's little whimpers and the way his hips jerked at every kiss.   
  
"so sensitive," kyle said, running a finger down adam's abdomen.   
  
kyle got a hand on adam's throat and quickened his pace, causing the bed frame to bump against the wall with every thrust. adam lifted his hips up off the bed, nearly yelling when kyle hit his sweet spot.  
  
"there," adam said, breathlessly. "right there, kyle, please-"  
  
"hm," said kyle, "what's that?"  
  
"please, just- please, kyle."  
  
kyle took adam's cries as a way of asking for more, so he delivered. he tightened the hand on adam's throat and pounded into him with reckless abandon; the headboard of kyle's bed probably denting the wall. adam was a writhing, crying mess underneath kyle; moaning and sobbing whenever kyle his prostate.  
  
"god i love seeing you like this," kyle said. "everyone sees you as the big, strong leader of the undisputed era, but you wanna know what you are?"  
  
kyle pulled all the way out and thrusted back in again, drawing a sob from adam's lips. he pulled adam up by his hair so he could speak into his ear.  
  
"you're nothing but a filthy whore," kyle spat. "adam cole is just a slut who can barely go a week without someone's cock in his mouth or his ass. sometimes both at once, huh?"  
  
"yeah," adam said, too far gone to really comprehend the filth that was coming from kyle's mouth.  
  
"after all this time," said kyle, "you still feel so good. so perfect for me."  
  
"always," adam whispered.   
  
kyle switched up his pace to slower, deeper strokes, and adam looked like he was going to fall apart beneath him. kyle whispered little praises and pet names, and by this point adam was actually crying; little sobs leaving his lips as tears fell on his cheeks. kyle's cock twitched at the sight.   
  
"oh, adam," he groaned, "you're so perfect. so pretty."  
  
adam whined. "kyle, please, i- i need to-"  
  
"i know, baby. i'm almost there."  
  
kyle stroked adam's cheek as he continued to fuck into him. adam tightened around him, and kyle couldn't take it anymore. he groaned out adam's name, coming inside adam and slowly rocking his hips until he was fully emptied. he started seeing little black spots, but blinked them away. adam was panting and grabbing at the sheets for some kind of purchase. kyle pulled out of adam and ran a hand over his aching cock. when kyle fully got a hand on him, adam choked out a sob.  
  
"kyle," he cried, "fuck, kyle-"  
  
"what do you say," kyle asked.  
  
"thank you," said adam. "thank you, thank you-"

adam came with a loud moan, painting kyle's hand and his own stomach white. he blinked slowly, a few last tears falling as he did. kyle grabbed the comforter at the foot of his bed, pulling it over himself and adam. he pulled adam close and kissed the side of his head.   
  
"you good, baby boy," he whispered.   
  
adam nodded, a blissed-out smile on his face. "yeah...can't feel my legs, though."  
  
kyle laughed. "mission accomplished, then, huh?"  
  
"yeah, i think so," adam said. he bit his lip and met kyle's eyes. "thank you."  
  
"you're welcome," said kyle.  
  
he placed chaste kisses on adam's lips, stroking his cheek as he did. he could see adam beginning to drift off, and moved to kiss adam's cheek, instead. adam blinked his big blue eyes up at kyle, and he felt his heart swell. they may not have been dating (kyle and bobby would be celebrating four years soon), kyle couldn't help but care about adam more deeply than he could explain. kyle gave adam one last kiss on the lips.  
  
"get some rest, darling," he said.   
  
"you should too," said adam.  
  
"i will, i promise."  
  
"i love you," adam mumbled.  
  
kyle's heart skipped a beat. he kissed both of adam's cheekbones before pulling the nxt champion a little closer. he put a hand on adam's chest, over his heart.  
  
"i love you, too," said kyle, voice barely a whisper. "always."


End file.
